


Out of Control

by Aiambia



Series: Cannon Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Force Choking, Gambling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinky sex, M/M, Office Sex, Phasma wins big, Sex, betting on your superior's sex lives, damn phasma, force fucking, like she went for it and she got it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: When they finally meet again, Ren and Hux are just a little out of control, and the whole First Order knows it.The one where Hux almost misses his own promotion in favor of getting fucked.Written for the 2016 Kylux Secret Santa Event





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Added a scene after Hux's promotion to make it feel a little more complete.
> 
> I'll update this later.  
> Here's what you need to know:
> 
> 1\. This is a sequel to my fic [ In Control.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5527991/chapters/12757694) I thought doing a sequel would be nice since it's been a year and that was the first Kylux fic I ever wrote. This works as a stand-alone fic, so you don't have to read that, but it's always nice to have the context.
> 
> 2....  
> Dear grand-admiral-hux,
> 
> Merry Christmas! I'm so sorry this is late, but this is a fic especially for you! You asked for:  
> "Hux getting ready for some important event and Kylo ruining it. they end up having some sexy time instead or before the event"  
> So here it is in all it's glory.  
> This is much later than it should have been and I apologize for making you wait for so long, but I wanted to post something that I knew you would enjoy rather than half-assing it so it would be done on time. Thank you for waiting, and I hope you enjoy!

 

 

Stars, it was cold without Ren’s hand around his neck.

Hux rubbed absently around his throat, where Ren’s force-grip held him mere minutes earlier. It felt odd without that pressure on his neck. Though he loathed to admit it, Hux had become used to having that invisible weight there, holding him.

He and a few other officers watched as Ren’s transport became no more than a spec amongst the stars. For three standard weeks, he’d endured Ren’s ultimate tantrum as he recovered from a devastating loss against a mere scavenger girl, and Hux had never been happier to watch him leave.

Idly, Hux wondered if a few minutes in the sonic shower would wash away the disgust creeping under his skin. Watching Ren’s ship leave was just one more reminder of everything they did in those three weeks while Ren was “recovering.” He was disgusted with his actions, with himself that he would allow Ren, of all people, into his bed. At the time, it seemed like a grand idea, given how insistently his body begged, but after the haze of pleasure cleared, Hux felt all of the dread, disgust, and regret bare down on him like weight.

Now, with Ren gone, Hux hoped it would all go away, and for the most part, it did. As he stood on the bridge, there were no heavy boots trying to creep up behind him. No one brought reports of destroyed ship consoles to his desk. He didn’t feel any teasing grip closing around his neck. It was nice, calm, and (if he was honest) a little boring.

The Finalizer felt too quiet without the constant chaos Ren caused. Hux wondered when he’d grown accustomed to the noise and headaches, but without it, the days seemed to drag on endlessly. Even when the Finalizer was finally called back to the First Order’s capital planet, Hux found the usual game of politics quite dull.

That’s not to say he missed Ren. Even though it was far less exciting than shouting down a mighty Force user, signing papers and attending meetings was much easier. He preferred it to dealing with all of the chaos that came with Ren’s antics…or that’s what he told himself.

Once upon a time, Hux thought sitting in a meeting with his higher-ups was a dream come true. It was his chance to make a name for himself, and promote his ideas. Those few precious meetings were what earned him permission to build Starkiller in the first place. Now, he sat in one of those meetings wishing it would be over. They droned on about how the New Republic would soon recover from their devastation, and that the First Order needed to act quickly to secure resources and loyalties while the New Republic was still weak. It was no different from the last ten meetings that Hux attended, but still, they argued over how to get it all done. Hux wished it would all just stop.

“…promoted to the rank of ‘Moff.’ Congratulations, Hux. Your father would be proud.”

“What?” Hux barely heard what his superiors were speaking of in his boredom. He hoped no one realized he wasn’t paying attention.

“Yes Hux, a promotion. Though we suffer the loss of Starkiller, the New Republic suffers a greater loss. Your achievements far outweigh our losses. Besides, you’ve long since earned it,” the Grand Admiral told him.

Hux was speechless, for once. After the destruction of Starkiller Base, the Supreme Leader had been furious. Hux was heavily reprimanded for losing the base and allowing Ren to be injured. Had it been anyone but the Supreme Leader, Hux would’ve fought back, but he held his tongue and expected a terrible punishment to follow. However, it seemed the First Order Officials had other ideas.

“The information about the ceremony will be sent to you datapad accordingly. Congratulations, Moff Hux. Moving on to…” The Grand Admiral trailed off as his focus was drawn to the doorway. “Lord Ren.”

The entire room shifted their gaze towards Ren and a chilly tense atmosphere enveloped the room. “If your meeting is finished, I would like to speak with Moff Hux,” He said, calmly.

Something hit Hux, sending his heart into his throat and his mind into a frenzy. He couldn’t focus on anything but Ren, though he knew his fellow officers were whispering things to him. Hux knew Ren would have to come back eventually, but he never imagined that their reunion would feel so intense. Ren wasn’t even looking at him, but Hux already was on edge. His mouth was suddenly dry and his hands started shaking.

Ren stood in his usual full body suit, hood drawn over his head, but there was no mask. Instead, Hux and the rest of the officers saw a hardened face, beauty bisected by an ugly scar, and hair that looked in dire need of a wash and cut. Hux froze. Memories crept up in the back of his mind, memories Hux had been trying very hard to forget about. He couldn’t stay in that room with Ren.

“Yes, of course,” The Grand Admiral and other officers quickly excused themselves from the room, not eager to be around the knight any longer than they needed to be. Rising to his feet, Hux gathered his things, intending to leave with the other officers.

Without the other officers in the room, it was silent. Neither of them said a word, each daring the other to speak first. Hux could barely look at him. The last time he saw Ren’s face, he was staring up at Hux with cum all over his chest. Anticipation raced through Hux at the thought. He knew it wouldn’t happen again, it couldn’t, but then again, it wasn’t supposed to happen the first time either.

“Well?” Hux prompted, not meeting Ren’s eyes.

“Well,” Ren repeated.

Hux stole a glance up at him only to find Ren’s eyes boring into him. He wore a mask, not the bulky helmet long lost on Starkiller, but an impassive, expressionless mask. To anyone else, Ren would’ve looked like every bit of the intimidating dark knight he was supposed to be, but Hux has put on that exact mask too many times not to see its flaws.

Ren was nervous. Hux could see it in the way Ren wouldn’t stop staring. He was scared, holding himself as if Hux might attack, push him away at any second. He wanted. Hux knew he wanted, but Hux wasn’t sure if he was willing to give.

“Are you going to say something, or are you just going to stand there?” Hux asked.

Ren stood there.

“Well, if you have nothing to say,” Hux made to leave the room, but suddenly he couldn’t move.

He tried to, but invisible hands held him back, held him in place, and closed around his throat until only the barest amount of air was allowed into his lungs. Hux tried so hard to hate it, but his body remembered the feeling too well. Every time he tried to pull at his restraints, they grew tighter, and when leaned into them, they felt warm.

Despite its warmth, Hux fought Ren’s hold, desperate to get out of that room. There was a terrible feeling nagging at the back of his mind, screaming that if he didn’t leave right then, something terrible would happen.

 “I…um,” He heard Ren sigh in frustration and Hux thought he might explode in anticipation.

Slowly, the invisible grip around Hux’s body faded, until he could only feel the presence of a hand around his neck. It was the comfortable kind of presence that he’d gotten so used to: there to be there, to comfort. Ren replaced the invisible hands with his actual body, carefully sliding his hands around Hux’s waist and pulling his back flush against Ren’s chest. Hux remembered that feeling too, only last time they were wearing fewer clothes.

“What?” Hux asked.

Involuntarily, his body relaxed. Hux could feel the fight leaving his body at the comfort of the familiar touches. He knew he needed to be a stern, composed military officer, but his body tingled and sighed into the warmth around him. Ren’s face was tucked against his neck, and his arms held Hux’s body tight, just like it did then, but much more innocently.

 “…I missed you,” Ren whispered.

“Oh?” His heart was racing, but Hux hesitated. _I can’t. It’s wrong_. He chanted in his head the same words he told himself months ago before their first encounter.

_I can’t_ he said as Ren turned him around.

_What if they found out?_ He asked as he refused to meet Ren’s eyes.

_It’s wrong,_ he thought as he surged forward to kiss Ren.

Hux thread his fingers through Ren’s hair, letting his desire overtake him. Ren responded in kind, mashing their lips together and backing Hux into a wall. Hux pulled at his lips, hungry, wanting, and slightly chapped. It was wet and a little sloppy, but also desperate and depraved. Hux felt like someone set him on fire; like Ren set him on fire.

They pulled each other closer, Hux tugging at Ren’s too-long hair, and Ren grasping at Hux’s too-stiff clothes. They couldn’t get enough of each other, but at the same time, it was almost too much. One of Ren’s legs made its way in between Hux’s thighs, and Hux threw his head back with a needy groan.

Ren laughed at him, pressing kisses to his throat. “I see you missed me too,” He said, grinding their hips together. As he did, Hux could feel the pressure around his neck squeezing him slowly, softly. Hux ground his hips against Ren’s. His pants were far too tight, but the hard friction of fabric against his cock was delightful.

A large hand snuck down between their bodies and cupped Hux through his pants. Hux bit back a moan as he leaned into the touch, pulling at Ren’s hair as he did. It was too much. There was no way Hux would be able to walk out of that room with his dignity unless they stopped right then.

“Ren, no…” He groaned, body still pressing into Ren’s touch. Ren ignored him, pressing more hot kisses to his lips.

“S-stop, stop,” Hux pushed at his shoulders, struggling to follow his own commands.

“Hux,” Ren whined when Hux finally detangled their limbs.

His body protested, wanting to go back to Ren and finish what they’d started, but Hux knew better. He had to think with his head rather than his dick this time. They were standing inside the First Order military headquarters. Jumping in bed on the Finalizer, where Hux had the last word on everything, was very different from getting it on a few feet away from his superiors. It would not reflect well on him if anyone found out about their…relations.

So, when Ren tried to reach for Hux again, pull at him with the Force and draw him back in, Hux forced himself to stay out of reach. Every time Ren tried to reach out, Hux backed away. As soon as his uniform was straightened out and his hair looked respectable, Hux turned to address Ren.

Only, when he did, he was greeted with that mask again. As quickly as Hux slipped back into his role as general, Ren put on his new mask, looking as if their make-out session hadn’t happened. It was off-putting, to say the least. Hux expected yelling, screaming, bruises on his skin and chairs cut in half, but Ren was perfectly calm.

“Um…well then,” Hux said, making sure to put distance between them. “It was…a pleasant surprise to see you, Lord Ren. My promotion ceremony is within the month. Should you be on-planet for so long, I would be honored by your attendance…Good day, Lord Ren.”

Then, Hux turned and left. He didn’t feel good about it. Maybe he shouldn’t have kissed Ren in the first place, but his goodbye felt too hurried, too rushed…if it could even be called a “goodbye.” But Ren seemed to sense his troubled feelings and reluctance to leave. The invisible hand around his throat squeezed once, gently, to remind Hux that it was there, that Ren was there. It was a comfort he didn’t know he missed until Ren gave it back to him.

Then he let out an ungodly yelp in the middle of a not-so-empty hallway. Passing officers and politicians turned to look at him as Hux braced himself against the wall. He struggled to keep his face neutral as one of Ren’s invisible hands stroked his asshole, circling the tight ring of muscles, trying to get Hux to relax and let it in.

“General, are you alright?” someone asked. Hux had gathered a small crowd, all looking at him with concern, asking if he needed help getting to the medical wing.

Hux tried to assure them that he was fine, but that invisible finger wouldn’t stop prodding at him. Being unable to stand upright helped very little in terms of getting the crowd to leave him alone. What Hux needed the most was to get to his office and be alone for twenty minutes, but it didn’t seem like that was going to happen anytime soon.

That finger rubbed him just right, breaching his hole when Hux moved to stand up. It didn’t fuck him, but rather gently prodded at him until Hux wanted to beg for more. His cock was painfully hard inside of his pants, but if he let himself enjoy it in front of all of those people, he’d never live it down.

When Hux looked up at the crowd again, he almost screamed.  Ren stood a few feet away, wearing that damned mask. He looked calm, collected, and completely unlike himself, aside from the glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

“I hate you,” Hux muttered under his breath.

He could’ve sworn he saw Ren’s lips twitch upwards before he walked away, leaving Hux to his embarrassment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is completely inappropriate!”

“The only thing inappropriate about this is that you’re complaining about it.”

“But when they catch us—“

“ _If_ they catch us.”

“—we’ll be court marshaled!”

With a heavy sigh, Phasma looked up from her datapad to address her worrying friend. “Dopheld, we can’t be court marshaled for betting on a superior’s sex-life.”

“How do you know?” Mitaka asked, pacing a hole into the floor. “It’s-it’s infringing on privacy, encouraging undesirable behavior; Charlize, you need to call off the betting pool.”

“I’m not calling off the betting pool,” Phasma looked at him like he was crazy, then took a bite of her apple. “You know how many credits I won last time? And sit down! This is a cafeteria, not a charity walk to save the Twi’leks. Your food is going to get cold.”

Mitaka sat down with a huff, and Phasma went back to the spreadsheet on her datapad. So far, she’d racked up a total of two hundred and four bets between various officers and politicians. The tension between Lord Ren and General Hux was well known throughout the First Order and whispers about the nature their relationship have circulated for years, but after that one diplomatic trip to Naboo, the rumors started to spread like wildfire. It was the first time anyone had seen the pair working together peacefully, and to entertain small children no less.

On the Finalizer, Phasma won about 200 credits from the ten other captains who were willing to challenge her. Now that they were back on-planet, that number skyrocketed. The day Ren set foot on Tristerram, those same ten captains placed their bets and spread the word. Sure, Phasma expected other officers to participate, but she never thought over one hundred and fifty officers and politicians would place multiple bets on them. In the past month that Ren had been on the planet, flirting back and forth with Hux, the current pot was worth 5,000 credits and counting.

The bets hinged on various things: How soon they’d kiss (a petty officer named Thannison took home a nice sum of 300 credits), how often they’d sneak off together in a day, how many times they’d get caught together, how violent their fights would get. The biggest, and most widely anticipated bet was when they’d finally fuck.

Most participants had already lost their bets and bet again after a month of seemingly no progress. To everyone’s dismay, the General seemed to be denying Lord Ren and himself the pleasure every time the opportunity presented itself. Ren was very obviously growing frustrated with waiting, but as often as they snuck off together, nothing seemed to come of it.

Phasma had yet to lose her bet. She knew her General. She knew he’d have reservations about Ren and force them to wait, so she bet one hundred and fifty credits on Hux’s promotion day. They’d fuck and he’d be late, she just knew it.

“What am I gonna do?” Mitaka whispered to himself.

Rolling her eyes, Phasma tried to comfort him. She convinced him to participate in the betting this time, but he seemed much more worried than absolutely necessary. “Dopheld, it’s just a few credits. It’s not going to kill you to lose them.”

“It’s not just a few credits!” Mitaka was definitely panicking. “I—it….”

“Well, how much did you bet?”

“I…didn’t bet credits…”

“Oh, did you bet your speeder, then? I wouldn’t call that a big loss. We’re hardly on the planet to put them to good use anyway,” Phasma scoffed and took another bite of her food, but Mitaka looked uncomfortable at her question.

“Not the speeder…” he muttered.

“Well, what _else_ could you have bet? Your forage worm? I doubt anyone wants that disgusting little thing you call a pet.”

“Leliana is not disgusting! She’s very intelligent…and no, I didn’t bet her either.”

“Then what did you bet?” Phasma stared at him incredulously. She could’ve just looked it up on her datapad. All bets were required to be submitted to her, though she didn’t bother looking over each one personally. However, she wanted to hear this from Mitaka himself.

He didn’t answer, and it only made Phasma more suspicious. She took note of his posture and how uncomfortable he looked, the weight of the concern written on his face, how he couldn’t stop fidgeting. Whatever he bet made him much more nervous than it should have. Even pessimistic betters held hope in their eyes for a big reward, but all Phasma saw in Mitaka was dread and despair.

“Mitaka,” Phasma said in warning. He sill didn’t answer her.

“What did you bet?” She asked, punctuating each word as she stared him down.

Mitaka shoveled food into his mouth as if that would get him out of answering, but Phasma’s stare still broke him. She waited until he’d swallowed to ask again, and he couldn’t escape.

“I-I—he…” Mitaka took a breath to steady himself. “I bet my position as Lieutenant.”

“Kriff, Mitaka. You did _what_?” Phasma exclaimed. She drew the attention of almost the whole cafeteria, but a few sharp looks gave them their privacy back.

“You can’t bet your _position_ ,” she hissed.

“I already did,” Mitaka sat with his palms digging into his eyes, too ashamed to even look at Phasma.

“Who’d you bet it to?”

“…I don’t know…”

“Kriff, Mitaka. You _don’t know?_ ”

“I—It was some new recruit. He…she…they? They were very…persuasive, and I just…” He trailed off, cheeks burning red.

“Kriffing sithspit, Mitaka. You bet your position to a new recruit because you were thinking with your dick?” She glared at him accusingly and Mitaka shrunk back into his seat even further. “What did you put your bets on?”

“Um, they bet that something would happen before Hux’s promotion, and I said it would happen after.”

Phasma let out a sigh of relief for her friend. “Well, you can rest easy, because you’re both wrong.”

“What do you mean”

“I’m winning that bet. They’re going to fuck in three days, right before Hux’s promotion ceremony, and he’s going to be late to it.”

“With all due respect, Captain. I do believe the General will miss his own promotion,” a woman sat down next to Phasma. As soon as they saw her, both Phasma’s and Mitaka’s hearts dropped.

“Grand Admiral,” Phasma almost scrambled to her feet and saluted.

Not many things phased the captain, but having the grand admiral of the First Order military over hear a conversation about betting on her superior’s sex life was definitely reason to be afraid. Maybe Mitaka’s fears of getting court-marshaled were well founded after all.

“At ease, you two. I didn’t come to punish you,” the Grand Admiral said.

She was an older woman, having served as a colonel under the Galactic Empire before it fell. Many of the officers feared her because of the rumors spread about her time in the Empire. She was a rising star before the Empire fell, no one doubted that, but the reason why scared even General Hux into submission. Some said her ruthless nature rivaled that of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Others compared her tactical genius to Grand Moff Tarkin. There were even rumors that she was Force-sensitive, and Darth Vader’s apprentice prior to his death. But those were just rumors.

“How may we serve you, Grand Admiral?” Phasma asked, turning off her datapad and hoping the Grand Admiral hadn’t seen the betting pool. Mitaka was still scared speechless.

“I would like to know more about why you think General Hux will merely be late for his promotion, rather than absent,” She replied.

“Forgive me, Grand Admiral, but I hardly think that’s an appropriate topic of conversation.”

“Is it any more appropriate than betting on your superior’s sex life?” Her face remained calm and collected. She didn’t even have to say it for Phasma to recognize the underlying threat, but Phasma refused to lose her composure so easily, even if Mitaka was sending her “I told you so” looks.

“Well…” Phasma hesitated, but the Grand Admiral simply waited for her to continue. “I’ve worked under General Hux for six years now. He is a very strict man whose only weakness is that he works too hard. It’s the reason why he and Lord Ren have a relationship in the first place. After years of overworking himself, he unconsciously began to rely on Lord Ren for comfort. He’s a very punctual man, but the tension between himself and Lord Ren has been building for the better part of the month. Due to the added pressure of General Hux’s promotion, I believe that day will be the day he and Lord Ren…relieve that tension. However, the General will make it to his promotion. He’s not so infatuated with Lord Ren for Lord Ren to take preference over a long-awaited promotion.”

“You’re very observant, Captain,” The Grand Admiral quirked a smile. Phasma allowed herself to relax, slightly. “But I’ll have to disagree.”

Phasma smiled back at her. She could play this game. “How so, if I may ask?”

“Your observations were correct, but you still missed a few things,” The Grand Admiral said. “General Hux is also weak to his emotions. He tries not to show it, but sometimes they overwhelm him, and he makes mistakes. His need for approval and admiration build us Starkiller base, and his arrogance lost it. He’s denied himself Lord Ren for too long, and that will cost him his promotion. A lover’s touch can be more powerful than the even the most painful torture. He’ll be so overwhelmed with Ren that he’ll miss his promotion completely.”

“An interesting perspective,” Phasma commented. Both she and Mitaka noticed the credit chip the Grand Admiral placed on the table.

“Yes, well. When you get to be my age, you know a thing or two about life. I trust that neither of you will gossip about an old woman’s musings, yes?” The Grand Admiral stood with a threatening smile. “Good day, Captain. Lieutenant.”

As soon as she walked off, Phasma inserted the credit chip into her datapad to transfer the funds into the betting pool. As per the Grand Admiral’s “request”, the better was set as “anonymous.” When Phasma finished transferring the credits, she almost choked.

“What? What did she bet?” Mitaka asked, leaning over the table to look at the datapad.

Phasma passed Mitaka her datapad. The Grand Admiral’s bet seemed to fluctuate with the pot, and Mitaka gasped. A disbelieving smile spread across Phasma’s face as she processed exactly how much she could win in the next few days.

The current betting pool was 5,107 credits and counting. The Grand Admiral’s credit chip was connected to her bank account and programmed to match the amount on the chip to the amount in the betting pool. The Grand Admiral was doubling the pot, bringing the grand total to 10,214 credits and counting.

Phasma hoped her bet wasn’t wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The door to his office open and shut, heavy boots telling him who just entered, but Hux didn’t turn away from the mirror. Whatever Ren had to complain about, Hux had more important things to do. Fastening the last buttons on his jacket, Hux reached for his cape, neatly folded on a near-by chair. It was a ridiculous thing that hardly anyone but the grand admirals ever bothered to wear, but it would be inappropriate to show up to his own promotion without it.

“Hux,” Ren said behind him. A hand landed on Hux’s shoulder, and it took all of his willpower to control himself.

“Hux,” Ren tried again when Hux didn’t respond.

Hux could see Ren’s reflection in the mirror as he dressed. He looked tired, more so than usual. It was completely Hux’s fault, and he was quite proud of himself for it. As hard as he’d been trying to stay composed in the past few weeks, Hux was starting to see the cracks in his mask. Hux pissed him off, but there wasn’t a damn thing Ren could do about it. Maybe on the Finalizer, he’d threaten Hux into submission or close an invisible hand around his neck until Hux complied, but on a planet surrounded by First Order officers, Ren was trapped by social pressure. There wasn’t a damn thing he could do to Hux that other officers, higher ranking officers, wouldn’t find out about.

Suddenly, Hux was spun around, roughly pulled by his arm. Ren all but growled, a hard glare on his face. They stood toe-to-toe, and Hux could feel Ren’s breath on his face. Even through the careful mask he put together, Hux could still feel his passion and intensity in his stare. Or, perhaps that was just the light squeeze around his throat that always made his knees a little weak.

“Was there something you needed, Lord Ren?” Hux asked. His heart was beating hard in his chest, and his hands wanted to reach out, but Hux forced himself to stay still.

“A great many things,” Ren replied. Hux could see how impatient he was becoming, but Hux couldn’t resist teasing him and forcing him to play along. “Do you have a moment?”

Allowing himself a small smile, Hux reached up and pulled their mouths together. He kissed Ren gently, letting his eyes slide shut. Ren’s lips were chapped, and he tasted like sweet cream; subtle but addicting. Hux let his lips linger as they pulled apart.

“No,” he whispered.

Turning back to the mirror, he left Ren alone, challenging him to fight for what he wanted. Anticipation and excitement shot through his body like electricity. Even if Ren was trying to keep up some façade of control, Hux knew he could break through it. Invisible hands crept up his body, pulling at his arms, holding him in place. Their touch roamed his body, caressing his face and sliding down his legs. Hux loved it, but tried his hardest not to let it show on his face.

“No?” Ren questioned. Pulling Hux back against his body. “And why is that?”

Hux’s mouth went dry, staring at the reflection of himself pulled against Ren in the mirror. He was already flushed. Ren’s eyes met his in the mirror, shining with lust, want. “My promotion is in an hour. I need to be down there in fifteen.”

“Fifteen minutes? Plenty of time,” Ren kissed down his neck, and Hux, the weak man that he is, let him.

What happened to him? A month ago, Hux would have, and did, push Ren away immediately. He wouldn’t have let any of this happen so willingly, but there he was. Sneaking off with Ren, kissing him until their lips were swollen; it was something Hux would’ve thought disgusting, once upon a time. He didn’t know what changed in the month Ren had been on Tristerram, but suddenly in Ren’s arms was his favorite place to be instead of his worst nightmare. Hux once told himself that all of it was wrong and inappropriate, but now he couldn’t stop himself from asking for more.

The familiar warmth of pleasure spread through him, burning hot wherever Ren held him. The kisses grew messy, turning into rough sucking and long licks of Ren’s tongue up his throat. Hux saw it all, watching Ren mark up his neck in the mirror. The sight made his cock strain against his pants, and Hux wanted nothing more than for Ren have him right there. Turning around, Hux kissed him properly, tangling his hands in Ren’s hair. It felt like a dream; Ren’s hot breath, his chapped lips, his bold hands all over Hux’s body. It was almost too much, but every touch made him feel like he needed more.

The invisible hands stroked his body and squeezed at his neck until there was a sweet burn in his lungs. Then, there it was. That something that caressed his mind, his soul, his being, and made him feel like nothing in the galaxy mattered more than Ren. It was warm, promising, inviting, seductive, dangerous but enticing, intrusive but comforting.

Then, Hux felt like he was drowning, and it really was too much.

Hux pushed Ren away roughly, trying to calm his breathing. His head spun, and Hux had to brace himself on his desk to keep from falling over. All of the warmth abandoned his body, leaving him cold and gasping. It happened every time they’d snuck off together. At first, it was wonderful, every forbidden fantasy Hux dreamed of as an academy boy come to life, but as time went on he began to notice the looks from other officers, the whispers that weren’t meant for his ears.

He wanted to live in his fantasy. He’d long since accepted his weakness, giving in when he should’ve stood fast because he loved the rush, the thrill of it all. However, it was beginning to chip away at his lively hood. Unlike the stories Captain Phasma would tell in the mess hall, Hux wasn’t so completely drunk the few times he spoke to her about Ren. Not only had she betrayed his trust, but she’d also started another betting pool.

Hux noticed the increase in officers going to him for advice and politicians asking his opinion of frivolous things. There were “little birds” watching him and Ren around every corner, and his office was no exception. Someone had probably already seen them and was reporting their antics to Phasma as they stood there. It was all fun and games now, but Hux knew what it would to his career if they continued for too long. Hux need to stop letting Ren consume him, but didn’t know if he was strong enough to break his bad addiction.

“Why?” Ren whispered. Hux looked over his shoulder, where Ren still stood facing the mirror. “Why do you always do that?!”

He whipped around to face Hux, and his arm thrust out in front of him. Without warning, Ren pulled his body across the floor until they were face-to-nose again. He held Hux by his collar, Force grip preventing Hux from escaping or moving in any way. The hold around his neck wasn’t so kind this time, squeezing hard until Hux could just barely breathe. Ren was angry, furious. His carefully structured mask was gone, then, replaced with the fury of the man who held Hux down on his own bed and teased him until he begged to be fucked.

But it only lasted a second. As quick as Hux was raised into the air, he was just as quickly dropped on the floor. He coughed and heaved air into his lungs. He looked up to Ren, watching for any sign of his old destructive habits, but there were none. In fact, Ren looked as if it hadn’t happened. He wasn’t facing Hux, but Hux could see how easily his shoulders relaxed and knew that his mask was back in place.

“Forgive me, General. That was inappropriate of me,” Ren said, confirming Hux’s suspicions. He sounded so rehearsed, so proper, so unlike himself. Hux hated it. “I apologize for my actions. You have a promotion to receive, yes? I will be in attendance, but in accordance with my mission, I will have to leave soon after. It’s been a pleasure working with you Ge-“

“No, you don’t get to say that to me!” Hux should’ve let it go. He should’ve taken Ren’s lame apology and let him leave, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. “What was that?”

Hux was on his feet, though his knees just barely held him up. He marched up to Ren, facing him, staring him down. Maybe it was the mask. Hux hated it, hated how it hid the violent, passionate fury that he’d begrudgingly come to admire over the years. Maybe it was how Ren brushed him off so easily, writing off his anger as a mistake when it was anything but. Maybe it was the pair of eyes he knew was outside his office door, watching them. Whatever it was, Hux was furious and intended to make Ren take all of it.

“I’m sorry?” Ren feigned innocence through a clenched jaw.

“You kiss me, you question me, you hold me at your mercy, and then you try to write all of it off with a simple apology and farewell. Do you think I’m that kriffing stupid? What was that?”

“An accident. I lost control. It won’t happen again.”

“The great Kylo Ren has control over his temper? I must be living in a dream! Stop fucking with me, Ren. What the hell are you doing?”

“General, I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You know damn well what I mean, sith-spawn!” Hux was almost shaking in his fury. He wanted answers, but Ren wouldn’t take off that mask, wouldn’t give them to him. “Maybe the Supreme Leader has you trained like a good dog, but not a second has gone by that I haven’t seen through it. You think I’m going to believe that you just don’t get angry anymore? That you don’t care that I haven’t let you into my pants even once since you’ve been here? I’ve spent too many years playing baby-sitter to not know when something is amiss. I know who Kylo Ren is, and it’s not kriffing _you_.”

In an instant, Hux was shoved against a wall, Ren holding him there with his hands and through the Force. Ren held him there against the hard metal, just barely hold himself back from doing anything more. Looking into his eyes, Hux saw the man he remembered. Every ounce of passion, violence, and rash-abandon screamed at him from the intensity of Ren’s stare. It was the Ren he remembered as if the mask never existed.

“You don’t know me!” Ren screamed at him. The anger making his eyes flash gold. If Hux didn’t think he was in over his head before, he did now. Ren with the mask on was attractive enough. Without it, in his proper state of reckless ferocity, Hux’s pants were uncomfortably tight.

“Don’t I?” Hux challenged. “You, the mighty Master of the Knights of Ren. Walks alone out of discipline, not choice. Intimidates through raw power, but craves the warmth of praise and adoration.  Shows off as he trains. Eats like a rancor. Goes days without a shower until his hair is greasy and his clothes reek like a trash compactor.”

“Are you insulting me, or proving you’re a stalker?” Ren leaned in closer, never breaking Hux’s gaze.

If Hux reached forward, they’d be kissing, and he wanted to. He wouldn’t let Ren get away from him without a proper explanation of his behavior, but there was also the problem of their actual stalkers. If Hux pushed Ren too hard, he’d get the information he wanted, but the entire Order would also know all about loud Hux can get with the right encouragement.

“Well, General, which is it?” Ren questioned. His eyes darted back and forth between Hux’s eyes and his lips. He wanted. They both wanted, but they both hesitated.

Even with all of Hux’s prodding, Ren wasn’t going to move unless Hux pushed him. He hadn’t all month, and it didn’t look like he was going to start anytime soon. As volatile as Ren was, he actually had learned some semblance of control during all of those months of training.

Then, the only question left was: would Hux give in? Would he risk his career, his livelihood, everything he’s ever worked for to fuck a man he might be a little more than infatuated with? It wasn’t worth it. Giving Phasma and the rest of the Order the satisfaction, letting himself have that satisfaction wasn’t worth it.

Hux kissed Ren anyway.

Ren responded in kind, pulling Hux against him, kissing him hard and messy. Hands, real hands, pulled at Hux’s hips, grinding them against Ren’s. Their kiss broke as both men groaned, pushing harder against each other for more friction through their thick clothes.

Who cared if they were caught? Who cared if the whole galaxy knew? Hux just wanted to feel Ren’s lips on his skin, leaving trails of fire everywhere they touched. The invisible hands circled his throat, squeezing and releasing him slowly. Just like the first time, it made him dizzy, stealing the air from his lungs and putting a delicious buzz in the back of his head. Every kiss felt more intense than the last, if only because Ren left him so breathless.

“Just fuck me already,” Hux whispered, pulling Ren in for another kiss. His cock was hard in his pants, and Hux needed Ren to touch him.

He pulled at Ren’s hair, earning him breathy little groans as Ren licked and nipped down his neck. The trail of warm and wet down his neck combined with the constant squeeze and release was making Hux desperate. He pulled at Ren’s clothes, wanting them off. Ren was wearing too many clothes. Hux was wearing too many clothes, and he felt like he was burning from the inside out with all of them still on. He’d forced himself to wait for a month already; he didn’t want to wait any longer.

But Ren had other plans. He answered some of Hux’s requests, shedding his coat and shirt, their gloves, opening Hux’s coat, but everything else stayed. With both hands, he picked Hux up, shoving their bodies closer together and guiding Hux’s hips around his waist. The invisible hands grabbed him, held him up, and Hux leaned into their warmth.

His hands roamed what little of Ren’s body was exposed. Ren’s muscles were toned and hard, but Hux barely got to feel them under all of the armor he wore. The smooth lines and hard contours were addicting to touch and let his fingers run over. Hux only wished there was more to touch. Half of Ren’s body was still concealed by his clothes, and Hux felt entirely too covered in comparison. Hux kissed him again, needing the electricity of Ren’s mouth on his. As he did, his hands trailed down towards Ren’s pants, blindly undoing all of the fastenings.

Suddenly his hands were above his head, restrained by the Force, and the grip around his throat squeezed. “Not yet,” Ren whispered to him, a dangerous smile on his face.

“Ren,” Hux whined. Ren had stepped away from him almost completely. Hux’s legs were still around his waist, but he didn’t touch Hux, didn’t grind their hips together.

Then, an invisible finger brushed against his asshole. It was barely a touch and more than gentle, but it sent sparks through Hux’s body. Hux gasped, letting out little “ahs” as it stroked him. Ren wouldn’t let him move, so Hux’s legs were trapped around his waist, leaving his hole wide open for Ren to poke and prod at. He struggled in Ren’s hold, torn between getting away from the sudden intrusion wanting it to push in deeper.

Ren leaned back in, sucking bruises into Hux’s neck, but Hux was too distracted by that finger to make sure any of the bruises were below his collar. That finger circled his tight ring of muscle, massaging him, dipping in and out. He was powerless to stop it, but he didn’t know if he wanted it to stop.

“Kylo!” he cried out as the finger started fucking him slowly. It pressed in deeper and deeper, and Hux could feel every inch of it, pressing in along his walls, pushing against his prostate, and then slowly dragging out before doing it all over again. “Fucking—Ah! Ren!”

“I think you mean, ‘Kylo fucking Hux,’” Ren told him, a snarky grin on his face.

Hux had half a mind to chastise him for such a terrible joke, but that finger shoved back into him, harder, faster, and Hux let out a long moan instead. He could feel it getting wider with every thrust. It was stretching him, slowly. His cock was painfully hard then, still restrained by his pants and underwear. If Hux had it his way, he’d stroke himself until he came and let Ren Force-fuck him while watching it all, but Ren wasn’t letting it happen.

“Kriff, you don’t know how good you look.” Ren finally let Hux’s legs drop, but the motion forced that invisible finger deeper into Hux. The thrusts were harder, then, pushing into him and making Hux squirm.

Ren undid his pants, and let them rest low on his hips. Hux watched intently as Ren pumped himself to full hardness. Maybe it’d been a few months since they last fucked, but Ren’s cock looked bigger than Hux remembered. It was long, thick, and leaking. Hux wondered how it ever fit inside him the first time. Then, the invisible finger made a sharp jab into his prostate and Hux screamed, arching off the wall, wrists straining against their invisible restraints. The finger had grown again, feeling almost as big as Ren looked. If there was any trouble last time, Hux doubted they would have problems this time.

“Do you like it when I’m angry with you, General?” Ren grabbed Hux’s jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. Ren’s eyes flashed gold again, and Hux’s breath hitched.

“Yes,” Hux whispered automatically, loving how Ren held his gaze, forcing him to keep his eyes open while holding his neck tight, making his lungs burn before letting go and allowing oxygen to rush back in.

“Do you like me when I’m angry, dangerous, out of control?” His hand cupped Hux’s clothed cock, rubbing gently. With a gasp, Hux thrust his hips forward, needing more of that friction, but as he did Ren pulled away. “Do you, Armitage Hux?”

Hux pulled against his restraints again. His skin felt like fire, and Ren’s teasing did nothing to help that. He knew what Ren wanted. He knew Ren wanted him to beg, just like he did last time. Ren wanted to hear the words from Hux’s mouth, and he’d wait until he got what he wanted. It was the only time he’d known Ren to be a patient man.

“Well, Armitage, I’m waiting,” As his name rolled off of Ren’s tongue, Hux bit his lip. He never thought he’d love hearing his own name so much, but the way Ren said it made him need. Slowly, Ren unbuttoned his shirt, pressing their bodies together. His cock was on display for Hux, pressed against him like a promise, if he gave Ren what he wanted.

“You know what I want,” Ren whispered in his ear, low and daring.

“I don’t think I do,” Hux quipped back. It was reckless, challenging Ren instead of giving in to his demands, but his eyes flashed gold again and Hux shuttered in anticipation.

“Beg,” Ren commanded, hovering, waiting. The grip around Hux’s throat squeezed, but not tight enough, the finger in his ass slowed its pace until it was just barely enough, Ren’s lips hovered close to his own, but stayed just out of reach. It was maddening, but Hux still refused to give in. He begged once before, but he refused to do it again.

“What should I say?” Hux asked, innocently. “That I need you? That I need your cock? Ren, I want you to fuck me like a whore. Give me your cum. I wanna feel your big cock fucking me!...Is that what you want?”

Hux watched, amused as Ren tried to stare him down. Whatever control Ren thought he had, Hux wasn’t going to let him keep. He didn’t have to look down to know Ren was stoking his cock, breath hitched, anticipating what Hux would say next.

“You want me to get down on my knees and suck your cock again? Let you come all over my face? You know they’re watching us. The entire Order knows that you’ve wanted to fuck me since you got here. Should I scream for them? Let them know just how well you fuck? You wanna see me with my hands tied, back arched, cock leaking, and mouth begging for your cock?” Staring down at Ren, Hux was damn proud of himself.

Ren leaned against Hux, hand wrapped around his cock, thrusting blindly into his hand as let Hux’s words egg him on. Beads of precum leaked from the tip when Ren didn’t rub his thumb over it. “Do you, Kylo Ren?”

“Yes,” Ren breathed, lips ghosting over Hux’s jaw.

“Then fuck me.”

Ren’s lips were on his as soon as the words left his mouth. The invisible restraints around his writs disappeared, letting Hux drag Ren closer to him. Ren kissed him hard while his hands fumbled with Hux’s pants. It felt like an eternity before he pulled Hux’s cock out. It was almost painfully hard, sticky with precum.

With one hand, Ren pumped their cocks together. Hux’s head fell back as he groaned, loving the heat and the rough slide of their cocks rubbing together. He pulled on Ren’s hair, demanding another kiss. “Ren…desk,” he mumbled in between kisses. They needed to hurry this up.

He heard a loud clattering, which Hux assumed was the contents of his desk swept onto the floor, and suddenly Hux was being laid back against said desk. Ren stripped him of his pants, underwear, and boots, then went to work. The invisible finger in his ass was replaced with Ren’s tongue, and Hux cried out, hands pulling at Ren’s hair. Ren licked around his hole, pressing his tongue to Hux’s perineum, and kissing his thighs.

More loud clattering. The desk shook under him a bit as Ren rummaged through the drawers with the Force. Hux was too focused on the warm wet heat intruding on his hole to really care. Then Ren’s hot mouth groped his balls, and two slick fingers shoved inside Hux. It was so different having real fingers inside of him versus Ren’s magic. With his magic, Ren could fuck Hux a number of ways, pressing against him just right and just hard enough, but his actual fingers were warm and calloused.

“Kriff—Kylo. Kylo, ah!” Hux cried, needing Ren to go deeper. He hardly noticed as more fingers joined what was already in his ass, having been stretched by the Force. “I-I need—kriff, Kylo!”

Hux sat up, pulling Ren up with him by his hair, and the grip around his neck closed as he did. It was deliciously tight, releasing him only when his lips crashed into Ren’s. “Stop messing around and just fuck me already,” He whispered.

Ren’s eyes flashed gold again, and Hux was forced back down on the desk. His hands floated up to grip the lip of the desk without his permission. Hux had the perfect view of Ren from where he laid. Ren looked dangerous with his eyes burning gold and his big hands forcing Hux’s legs back. But standing before Hux, sunlight covering only half of his body, half-dressed with his hard cock on display and chest heaving, Hux thought he looked beautiful. He could only imagine how he looked with his body flushed and stretched out on the desk. He felt like a piece of meat being served to a beast on a silver platter. The thought made his heart race with anticipation.

His hips hung off the end of the desk, but Ren’s warm hands held him up. Ren’s eyes locked with his, and slowly, slowly, he pushed into Hux. Hux’s eyes rolled back as he did. Ren took his time but never stopped pushing in. Hux was stretched more than enough, and the slight burn of Kylo sinking deeper into him made Hux scream.

Ren paused when he bottomed out, eyes raking over Hux’s body. Then he started moving, slow but hard. Each thrust drew more sounds out of Hux. He could feel every inch of Ren sliding in and out of him, fucking him at just the right angle, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Now if only Ren would touch him, Hux would be in heaven.

As if Ren read his mind, an invisible hand wrapped around Hux’s cock, pumping him. It was a tight pressure wrapped around him, and as it squeezed, so did the grip around his throat. Hux was being pleasured from every angle possible and it was almost too much.

Then, Ren leaned over him, snapping his hips forward harder and dragging Hux into a kiss, and it really was too much. Hux saw stars. His head was dizzy from the lack of air and the fiery heat of Ren touching him everywhere. He heard the wet slaps of skin on skin and screaming, groaning. Hux couldn’t tell if they were coming from him or Ren, but it was probably both of them calling each other’s names.

Suddenly, something burst in Hux’s mind; Warm, promising, inviting, seductive. He felt it spread through his body like wild fire, searing his body, and branding his soul. He remembered that feeling, the intensity of it. It was the overwhelming feeling of Ren through the Force. Hux didn’t need Ren to tell him that to know that’s what was happening. As Ren pounded into him, Hux could feel Ren’s pleasure like his own, coursing through his body and making every part of him shake.

Hux arched off the desk in pleasure, coming on their chests. Thick white ropes were smeared between them as Hux rode out his finish as best he could, coming down on Ren’s cock and thrusting up into the invisible grip around him. His body was strung tight, at the mercy of Ren’s everything. It was bliss and never-ending pleasure. Ren still fucked into him, chasing his own release, and Hux felt it as his own orgasm pushed Ren over. He buried himself in Hux as he came, creaming his ass. The pressure around Hux’s body ebbed away in increments then. Slowly, it all released him, until Hux just felt himself and Ren, laying together at an awkward angle on his desk, tried but satisfied.

It was a few long minutes before either of them was coherent enough to move. Ren grimaced at the sticky mess all over his chest as he moved away, and Hux sighed when Ren’s cock slipped out of his ass. They were silent, then, neither knowing what to say, though Hux had a million things he wanted to tell Ren.

He stared up at the ceiling, still laying on his desk, legs dangling off the end, and cum dribbling out of his ass. His mood was somewhere between completely satisfied, and very disgusted. The cum dripping down his leg wasn’t his favorite feeling, but he hadn’t felt so relaxed and good in a while.

Through the silence, Hux heard muted shuffling, and then something wiped at his stomach and ass. Hux groaned as he was manhandled and cleaned, but let it happen, only stopping Ren a few times to pull him down for kisses. It hurt when Hux finally pushed himself up into a sitting position, and even then, it was silent.

He watched as Ren dressed quickly, a little hurt that was trying to leave so soon. At some point, Hux knew that Ren would never stay with him, but it still hurt to watch him pack up and go. “Do you have to go?” He asked suddenly, not recognizing his own voice.

Ren paused and looked up at him. There was no mask, no façade. Hux could see the sadness in his eyes and the way his shoulders dropped at Hux’s question. “Hux—“

“No, it’s fine,” Hux whispered. They would never be anything more than acquaintances; they weren’t allowed to be. Even if they fucked every now and then, they weren’t allowed to have anything more than that, for their own sakes.

“I…Come on,” Ren whispered, placing Hux’s clothes in his lap. He pressed his forehead to Hux’s letting silent apologies pass between them. “We need to go.”

“We?” Hux questioned. He sounded bitter, even to himself, but he didn’t want to let Ren go again, even though he knew he needed to. “Do you want me to send you off or something?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean…that would be nice, but…” At the hesitation in his voice, Hux looked up. Ren looked sheepish, embarrassed. “I think we’re missing your promotion.”

Panic shot through Hux, and he was on his feet in an instant. In the next instant, he was on the ground, pain shooting up his spine from how hard Ren fucked him. Ren tried to help him dress, but Hux glared his way every time he did. This was Ren’s fault. All of this: the feelings, the fucking, missing his own promotion; it was all on Ren.

They rushed out of Hux’s office, his heart racing in his chest. How much trouble would he be in for this? Hopefully, he could take advantage of the betting pool to make sure he didn’t lose his job, but he wasn’t sure the Grand Admiral would be so forgiving of his behavior.

Ren marched in front of him, clearing a path through the passing people with what Hux could only assume was a terrifying expression and an inappropriate use of his powers. It was only then Hux noticed, Ren was holding his hand, pulling him along. Hux almost panicked and took it back as not to embarrass himself any further, but decided against it.

He was already late for his own promotion, and the whole Order was betting on his sex life. It’s not like holding Ren’s hand for a little while could make it any worse. So, Hux squeezed his hand and kept walking, hiding his smile when Ren squeezed back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Standing on the stage beside the Grand Admiral, Phasma anxiously glanced around the room full of officers. The ceremony was supposed to start fifty minutes ago, which meant Hux was very late. If he didn’t show up within the next ten minutes, she’d lose the bet and the 20,000 credits at stake.

She looked over to the Grand Admiral who merely smiled when she felt Phasma’s gaze. “No need to look so glum, Captain,” she said. “You still have ten minutes left.”

“Yes, ten minutes,” Phasma muttered. Where was Hux? She couldn’t have guessed wrong. Hux would murder the Supreme Leader before he missed his own promotion, she was sure of it, but he was nowhere to be seen.

The clock ticked down. Five minutes, three minutes, two minutes, one minute. “Hm, I suppose we’ll have to reschedule this ceremony,” The Grand Admiral announced to the crowd. Phasma felt her heart sink. There went her winnings and her pride. “It seems the General-“

“I’m here,” The doors of the small auditorium swung open revealing Hux with Lord Ren trailing behind him. “Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for my tardiness. There was a…matter that need my attention.”

Phasma didn’t miss the look Hux and Ren shared, and she was sure the rest of their audience didn’t miss it either.

“Yes, the Supreme Leader was very adamant about General Hux seeing to the issue as soon as possible,” Ren said.

So that’s how they were playing it off? Phasma fought the urge to grin as Hux stepped up to the Grand Admiral. The Grand Admiral didn’t look happy in the slightest, but Hux was there and she couldn’t call the promotion off claiming Hux missed it while Phasma was right there. She had dirt on the Grand Admiral gambling with her officer’s sex lives and Mitaka was a witness. If word of that got out to the galaxy, she’d be in ruins.

When it was all said and done Phasma lingered to speak with the Grand Admiral. “That was well played, ma’am,” Phasma said.

“Yes, well. I hope you’re happy with your winnings, Captain,” The Grand Admiral looked anything but happy, while Phasma felt like dancing. It was a risk, but Phasma knew she could push for more than just the money. With the Grand Admiral in despair over her lost winnings, Phasma had the upper hand.

“Well…”

“What?” The Grand Admiral gave her a sharp look, knowing what Phasma’s intentions were.

“Perhaps, today is truly a day of celebration. There’s no reason why we both can’t win,” Phasma held out the credit chip that the Grand Admiral gave her earlier, and held her gaze.

It was a bold move. One that Phasma knew could backfire on her terribly, but gambling had always been her strong suit. It was rare for her to lose a bet, and she wasn’t about to start now.

“Oh?” The Grand Admiral questioned.

“Surely, after Moff Hux’s promotion, you’ll be looking for his replacement as general.”

“You’re quite right,” The Grand Admiral said, taking the credit chip. Phasma grinned. “Congratulations on your promotion, General Phasma.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he returned to his office, Hux breathed a sigh of relief. Suspiciously, no one commented on his tardiness, rather they all congratulated him on his promotion. He knew Phasma had everything to do with it, but she could be questioned later. Right then, he had other things to worry about.

With a sigh, he picked up the scattered objects on the floor from when Ren had knocked them off of his desk. He still wasn’t sure he knew how to feel about the situation. He shouldn’t have missed Ren, he should’ve been happier about his promotion but there were too many “shouldn’t haves” in his life for him to care right then. He missed Ren and the temporary comfort that came with him, the unsaid promise that whatever happened, he’d still be there fighting to the bitter end.

Without him there, Hux’s life, his job, everything really did seem dull and boring. He didn’t realize it until Ren left the second time, but it was really all Ren’s fault. There were feelings in his heart that Hux wasn’t ready to admit to, but he could admit that he wanted Ren beside him. He wanted to be there with Ren instead of living through endless meetings while Ren got into who knows what kind of danger.

Hux didn’t even try to stop himself from thinking of it. He let himself wallow in that sadness as he picked up all the things that were supposed to be on his desk. Ren didn’t even say goodbye, he realized. For a while, Hux thought Ren’s remarks about leaving were just bantha fodder, but it wasn’t. He left in the middle of Hux’s promotion, staying just until the rank badge was pinned on Hux’s lapel.

Maybe he’d drink when he got home. Millicent would be kind to him, curl up to him while he tried to decide whether or not he wanted to repress the feelings he knew were there. He was just about to leave when something caught his eye.

On his desk chair laid a heap of black fabric. Hux instantly recognized it as that ragged, worn scrap Ren used as a hood. That was probably the thing that Ren used to clean them up. It was stained with their cum and tossed there carelessly.

Hux grimaced at it, debating whether or not he needed to report it as a biohazard, but then he his com blinked. When he answered it, Ren appeared on the other side as a recorded holo.

“I’m sorry,” he started, looking up at Hux without his careful mask. “The Supreme Leader was growing impatient and I had to leave…I…I enjoy our time together, Hux, so…”

Ren fumbled over his words, and Hux thought it was adorable how he made faces as he tried to think of something to say. “I’ll be back, at some point,” holo-Ren said. “And if you’ve found my cowl, it needs to be washed. I’d like it back when I return, but I trust you’ll keep it safe for me until then.”

After one last soft smile, the careful mask returned, and Ren bid him farewell. “Thank you, Moff Hux. Congratulations on you promotion.”

And the holo fizzled away.

Hux smiled to himself. Ren left him a keepsake. He was an idiot for thinking Hux would keep it until he returned. Ren left it here for Hux, and Hux was never going to give it back. It would stay under his pillow forever, reminding him that Ren would be back one day to retrieve it.

 

…after Hux washed it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, grand-admiral-hux, hopefully, you're reading the updated version of this fic because I posted in a hurry and didn't have time to get all my notes for you to read and blah blah blah. Anyway. It was a wild ride writing this fic because I couldn't make up my damn mind about how to do it. As a result, I ended up writing this version because I figured you wanted something fun and smutty. 
> 
> HOWEVER
> 
> if you want, I also have a sweet, emotional, force-bond-y version that I can post. You'll have to be patient because I haven't finished it yet since I stopped writing that version in favor of this version, but I can do that. It's a lot less sex and a lot more feels, so if you want it, I can do that too. (If you're not grand-admiral-hux and you want that version anyway, just leave a comment. I'll do it anyway if you can persuade me :P)
> 
>  
> 
> Overall, I had a fun time writing this fic. The idea for it came in early December after I decided that the first idea I had been working on since September was total crap. I wanted to do a sequel to [ In Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5527991/chapters/12757694) and see how my writing abilities have evolved over the year. Your prompt fit perfectly with the idea I had for the sequel, so I put them together to kill two birds with one stone. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, so thank you for your prompts. I hope you had a very Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/other holiday that happens around this time, and a Happy New Year.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
